Crimson Horizon
by an.army.of.words
Summary: Jordyn longs not to be a monster. Her mate, Chris, feels the same. When they cross paths with the Cullens, they finally find what they've been looking for. However, Jordyn's unusual gift proves useful when the Cullens face the their biggest threat yet.
1. The Value of Life

_**A/N: **Hey everyone! This is my first post on Fanficton. Exciting, isn't it? I've been writing and reading (on this site, of course) fanfic for awhile but never do anything with them. Anyways, this is just the intro to my Twilight fic. I hope you enjoy it and, like everyone else says, please review! I really want feed back, especially since I'm a newbie. Thanks!_

_~Rachel, the hearts ink  
_

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight, that all belongs to Stephanie Meyer.

I do, however, own my OCs: Jordyn, Chris, and Cadence (she comes later)

* * *

Chapter 1- The Value of Life

I watched out the dingy hotel window as the sun sank below the horizon, leaving the land before me covered in black.

"Are you ready to go?" I heard Chris say as he approached me and kissed my neck. I gave a slight nod and sighed. He slid his hand gently into mine and led me to the door. As we stepped out into the night, I inhaled deeply, picking out the jumble of scents in the city.

It had just rained judging from the damp, musty smell in the air. I glanced at the ground and realized that my sense of smell was not needed to come to that conclusion considering the puddles that littered the street and sidewalk. Many of the buildings were dark and a few flickering streetlamps gave the sidewalk an eerie glow.

Chris was also sampling the air but not for the same reasons as I was. He has his senses trained on the smell of a human. I _hate_ hunting. The thought of following my prey and choosing whose life I took disgusts me. Chris and I hunt as little as possible, once every few weeks, he feels the same as I do but is able to look at it a little more rationally.

We were in no hurry and didn't want to draw attention to ourselves so we remained at a slow walk. I heard the clack of high heels approaching from the opposite direction. She was petite, blonde, mid-twenties, and wearing a woman's business suit which clearly stated that she took her job seriously. I cringed when I realized that this girl had a future. A successful career, maybe a family, kids…

_'No,'_ I mentally scolded myself, _'Vampires are predators. It's just how it is.'_

After she passed us, we turned and followed her silently. Up ahead there was a gap in the buildings with an alley in between. That would be my opportunity. I glanced at Chris to make sure I wasn't claiming my meal prematurely but, as always, it was ladies first to him. Not that I qualify as a lady, but he certainly was a gentleman.

I returned my focus to the girl and the moment her foot hit the concrete outside the alley, I pulled her out of sight and the monster inside me sunk my teeth into her neck. I drank, feeling my strength return as her life was draining away. This is the feeling that makes me sick.

When I finished, I looked into her lifeless eyes. I could see the fear that she was never able to express with a cry for help. I felt sick again. My thirst was not fully satiated but I could never take more than one, the guilt wasn't bearable.

Chris pulled me away from her; he could tell what I was thinking. He pulled me close and kissed me deeply, licking the remaining blood off my lips. When our lips separated, he still held me in his arms. He hated to see me sad.

"I'm sorry…," I said. He gave me a questioning look. "I'm never myself when we hunt… I know it bothers you and I should try to be-"

He cut me off by placing a finger over my mouth.

"No, none of that," he said softly, "I understand why, your empathy is one of the reasons I'm so in love with you. Besides, Jordyn, it's one night every week or so. The rest of the time you're your usual sweet, energetic, and frankly down-right adorable self. Okay?"

I nodded and smiled. God, I love him, how did I ever get so lucky?

We walked back onto the street after Chris did something with the girl's body, I didn't look.

I hung far back as Chris hunted. I liked to watch his strength and power but not at the expense of a human being. There was no way I could find that attractive.

When Chris returned to my side, we scanned the street for a reasonable car. I quickly hotwired a car that looked somewhat decent as Chris slid into the passenger seat without opening the door. He had a gift. He could pass through solid objects. This made any of our breaking and entering escapades quite easy considering that he can pass this talent to others through contact.

I sped out of the city as fast as the car could take us. We never stayed in one place for long for fear of creating stories of crazed serial killers. It wasn't until we had put several miles between us and civilization when I slowed. The sun was beginning to break. Chris and I left the car and entered the dark cover of trees. I found a large rock and sat.

"What's wrong, Jo?" Chris asked, sitting beside me.

"Have…you ever wondered…," I began hesitantly, "If there was another way? Like, besides killing. Do you think it's possible?"

Chris thought for a moment before answering.

"I've always hoped. We might find it some day, you never know." he gave my hand a comforting squeeze.

I slid into his lap and buried my head in his chest. I breathed in his sweet scent that I could never get enough of and I felt my whole body relax. He kissed the top of head.

"Where to next?" he said. I felt his breath on my cheek and smiled.

"Hm… I dunno…," I mumbled quietly, focusing more on the moment than the question.

I looked up into his crimson eyes. I always found the reflection of mine in the mirror frightening but his were always soft. They showed the world how incredibly loving and gentle of a man he was. I leaned forward and kissed him softly. He twisted his fingers in my hair and I felt his lips grow more urgent. I decided to play the tease so I pulled away and give him a look that read 'behave'. He rolled his eyes, knowing what I was doing. He found me so predictable.

"Tacoma was nice and all but I'm sick of the city," I said, "I want to see someplace pretty!"

"Alright," he replied with a slight chuckle. I grinned up at him then buried my head back in his chest. I fit so perfectly in his arms.

I closed my eyes and let my thoughts wander when I became conscious of a sharp pulling at the back of my mind. I sat upright quickly. While Chris had his gift, I had mine. I communicated with spirits. Chris was used to this now but I didn't like explaining it to others. The first question I always got was about my sanity, or lack thereof. The spirits have their uses although it is sometimes a frustrating task to learn anything from them. Most of the time, like now for instance, they call on me but there are times when I ask them to keep an eye on a situation elsewhere. They were the ultimate spies. In order to speak to them, I enter their world. It's full of bright swirls of light, some colored, and I hear the obnoxious hiss of hundreds of them whispering to me at once. This is where it gets frustrating.

"It's them," was all I said to Chris before I closed my eyes to let them lead me. I blinked as all of the whispers overwhelmed me at once.

_'…not sure about the first one but I hear they're in New York now…'_

_'…understandably, I wouldn't like that if…'_

_'…oh really? I wonder what he'll say to that. I only wish I could…'_

I tried to focus in on the ones that had gathered near me, they were obviously the ones with the message.

_'…heard you talk and we know…'_

_'…you won't find it here, you…'_

_'Where!?'_ I demanded of them.

_'…up north. You'll find what you are looking…'_

_'…north _and_ west. Through the forest…'_

_'…follow your instincts, we will help lead…'_

_'Thanks.'_ I added. They tended to get snippy if I never showed appreciation for them.

I opened my eyes.

"Well…?" Chris asked.

"I know where we're going," I grabbed his hand and darted off through the trees.

* * *

_**A/N: **The Cullens will probably come in next chapter for those of you who are disappointed by their absence. _

_Okay, this is your cue to go review! Can't wait to hear from you._


	2. My Foundation

**A/N: **_Hey everyone! Sorry, sorry, sorry about the incredibly long delay. I didn't have much time in the past few weeks to work on this chapter. As I finish each chapter, I publish it so it's not like I've had this up my sleeve for awhile and was just ignoring you, it wasn't done. Anyways, this one is longer than the last to make up for it. Again, sorry, and thank you for reading!_

_ ~Rachel, the hearts ink_

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight nor any of the characters, etc. Those are all Stephanie Meyer's.

Jordyn, Chris, and Cadence (still not here) are mine!

* * *

Chapter 2- My Foundation

As we sped through the thick trees and mushy green vegetation, I filled Chris in on what took place on "the other side", so to speak. By now he had developed more trust in the spirits advice, seeing how they've never led us astray in the past.

I really didn't know what I was looking for but I picked our path based on my first impulse. I hoped that was what the spirits meant when they said they would help lead. As I ran, I sent a silent 'thank you' to them for not taking me through any human residencies. I can ignore my thirst fairly successfully when I'm not tempted by the smell of human blood.

The sun was hidden behind the large canopy of leaves so there was no telling how long we ran when I froze. A split second later, Chris was at my side.

"What?" he asked his voice urgent from concern.

"I-I don't know…," I replied distantly, my mind felt like it was drifting, "I just felt like this was the place to stop."

Chris tilted his head to the sky to sample the air.

"There," he said, "Jo, do you smell that?"

I did the same and quickly picked out the scent he was referring to.

"It's…one of us…," I said, "Why would they send us into another coven's territory?"

"I don't know," he replied with a shrug, "But we should follow the scent and see what happens. It's the only trail that seems somewhat logical."

I nodded although I hated going into situations where the outcome was indefinite. We moved at a slower pace, neither of us excited as to what we may find.

We came across a cottage. By the smell I'd say there was more than one vampire here not fifteen minutes ago. Chris motioned me to continue on, the trail didn't end here. I followed him and soon noticed that the trees broke up ahead. From the lack of light, I'd say it was around dusk.

As the trees thinned, I felt drops of moisture hit my head and shoulders. It was raining. This was why I wanted to head south to dryer climates but somehow Chris managed to talk me into going through Washington.

We were a matter of steps from the clearing now. I gave Chris's hand a quick comforting squeeze then straightened up to face whoever or whatever could be there. I really wished we were downwind but, as always, luck was never on my side.

I took the first step into the clearing and froze. Chris did the same beside me. I quickly rearranged my features to hide my shock, and even fear for that matter.

_"Shit."_ I thought to myself. I counted a total of ten bodies a couple of hundred feet before us. Behind them stood a tall and quite beautiful house. Eight of them I was sure were vampires. The other two confused me. One was taller than the rest and gangly looking. He was wearing nothing but a pair of old denim shorts. The other baffled me even more. She looked to be around seven years old. At first glance, I would have said vampire but there was something about her that made me second guess myself.

Chris and I approached the group with caution. Nothing about our behavior or theirs suggested hostility, with the exception of the tall one. His face held a disgusted scowl which was clearly directed at us.

As we neared, the vampire that I would guess to be their leader stepped forward. On either side of him were a vampire with reddish-brown hair and a rather large one. The other male blonde in the group began to step forward but was subtlety motioned to stay back by the leader.

"Good evening," the leader said with a friendly smile, "I apologize for the somewhat intimidating crowd. What brings you to Forks?"

"J-Just passing through," I said hesitantly deciding it wouldn't be a good idea to mention the spirits who directed us here. The one with reddish-brown hair narrowed his eyes suspiciously at me. "We're very sorry if we alarmed you."

"Oh, not at all," the leader responded, "My name is Carlisle Cullen. This is Edward and Emmett," he said motioning to the two on either side of him, "And the rest of my family is Rosalie, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Bella, Renesmee, and family friend Jacob." I nodded, taking in all the names as he gestured to them in turn.

"Christopher, and this is my mate-"

"Jordyn," I cut him off and shot him a looked that told him I can handle myself. Carlisle smiled.

"Well, then, if you don't intend to move on just yet, you are welcome into our home where we can talk more comfortably. If you do leave, I would have to request that you don't hunt in this immediate area," Carlisle said with impeccable manners. The one who he said was named Jacob narrowed his eyes to create a look that added "or else".

"Of course, I understand. We don't hunt much anyways…" I said as a quick reassurance then winced, not meaning to let that last part slip. I hoped that they didn't notice, now would not be a good time to make us sound weak.

"We gladly accept your invitation; we have no reason to move on," Chris added to cover my slip.

They led us to the front of the house and through the door there. The interior of the house was beautiful too with its high ceilings and lavish furniture. Carlisle and the others took seats in the family room so Chris and I followed suit. I ended up on the couch between Chris and the small one with spiky hair named Alice. Jacob and Renesmee didn't join us. They, instead, went to another part of the house.

"This is much better," Carlisle remarked, "If you two don't mind, could you tell us more about where you're from?"

"Originally, Connecticut. Chris is from North Carolina. For the last century or so we've been moving, our last stop before now being Tacoma," I said with little hesitation, I no longer felt threatened by this coven.

"Our plan was to continue heading north from there to the border but Jo wanted to cut through the forest which is when we crossed your scent." Chris added, also choosing to leave out the spirits.

"What is that?" Edward asked, "The 'spirits'. You both keep thinking about them but choosing not to mention anything. Oh, I apologize, I should I have mentioned that I have an extra gift. I hear others' thoughts."

"Oh, of course, my goddamn luck…" I muttered under my breath. We just _had_ to run across the coven that we couldn't hide anything from. Chris placed a comforting hand on my knee; this was only something I can explain.

"Well…just hear me out, I'm not crazy, honest," I began. Alice laughed musically.

"Don't worry, we're used to weird around here," she said. I smiled. I already liked Alice. She seems like the type I get along with.

"Okay, so, I'm not even quite sure myself, it may be my imagination at work for all I know. I, uhm, can talk to spirits," I stopped and waited for one of them to laugh or think I'm a complete psychopath. When I received no visible reaction, I continued, "I kind of, travel into this other world. And the spirits, or whatever they are, just appear as colorful light but I can hear them speak. It's a bit annoying actually, they all talk at once, but if I can separate out one voice the information it gives me is always quite useful. Even if it is my imagination, the information I get is also always correct. They help here in everyday life, too. They sort of act as an invisible army. They don't fight though; they just tip the odds for victory or escape in my favor. I don't use them for that very often. I mostly just look to them for guidance and have them keep an eye on certain situations or people anywhere in the world. They're great spies."

The room was silent. I cringed and looked down at my hands, wishing this moment would end and preparing myself for their freak out once the shock passed. Emmett broke the silence first.

"Sweet." was all he said with a huge grin on his face. I looked his way and smiled.

"That is a very unique gift. And a powerful one too. You have talent," Carlisle said. I breathed a sigh of relief. It was his opinion that mattered most here.

"That's amazing! And I definitely don't think you're crazy. I see the future, Edward hears thoughts, Jazz has control over emotions… We're all in the same boat," Alice said with eyes filled with fascination like she had just discovered someone from another planet.

"But why are you relating the spirits with the direction you choose to travel?" Edward asked. His face was thoughtful, not fascinated like all the others.

I looked at my hands again. Chris couldn't really back me up on this one either. Edward raised his eyebrows with understanding as the answer passed through my head. Strangely, he smiled. Unfortunately, the others would want an answer as well.

"I was born December 3, 1831 and my human life ended sixteen years later so I'm no stranger to this life," I began, speaking quickly and already aware of my tendency of over-explanation, "However, I do recognize that I was once human. There are aspects that are good, I would have never met Chris, but I just _loathe_ being a monster. I can't help thinking of the life that I'm destroying and the families that will end up grieving. The spirits told me to follow my instincts and they would lead me to what I'm looking for. They stopped me when I picked up your scent but, honestly, I have _no_ idea what they mean by any of that."

The grin on Carlisle's face confused me.

"I think I do," he said, "My family and I are bound together by a common belief. We believe in the value of human life. We don't hunt humans, we live on the blood of animals."

I just stared at him. I felt all the guilt from every single one of my victims, and by now there were quite a few, hit me at once. My mind scrambled for words that would fit in this situation. I didn't know if I should apologize to all those innocent humans or if I should be happy for the ones I could spare in the future. Chris found words before me.

"Really? Wow, it never even occurred to me…," he said then looked down at my shocked expression torn between guilt and hope and his face became concerned. He wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me into his comforting embrace, "Hey, babe, don't worry. It's in the past, okay? I want to see your smile again, hun. All we could ever do is move forward but now we have a reason to."

He gently kissed the top of my head and I rested it on his chest. I felt so much calmer in his arms. I now knew that I could move forward as long as he was at my side. I was only there for a few seconds before looking back up at the Cullens who all held expressions of sympathy and understanding.

"I-I'm sorry," I stammered, "I just never thought… I mean, I just feel so much more guilty about everything now. Chris is right, though. I can only go forward. I want to, as well. I don't want to be a monster anymore."

It was Alice this time who wrapped an arm around me.

"You'll fit right in then," she said but her tone also said to me "Don't worry, you're not a monster".

I laughed. The smile on everyone's faces was so comforting. It felt right. At that moment, the Cullens became my backbone, my foundation.

I looked back at Carlisle who's eyes were overflowed with fatherly love towards Chris and I.

"Welcome to the family."

* * *

**A/N:** Aaaand there ya have it! Chapter 2! This one was fun to write but tricky to get the dialogue to sound like something the character would say. So go review! Thanks again!


End file.
